Nintenkingdom Trading Card Game
The Nintenkingdom Trading Card Game is a game currently in development. The project leader is Daroach. The premise of the game is to use your cards, based on video game characters and members of the forum, to K.O. your opponents cards. There are many items to help you accomplish this, such as Item Cards, Terrain Cards, Equipment Cards, and more. When the TCG is running, members may buy cards using credits, which are obtained by posting in the boards. Members who are good at the TCG can be promoted to a spot in the Elite Four, the 4 best players in the forum. How to Play (as written by Daroach) So, you wanna get in on the latest craze to take NintenKingdom by storm, eh? Well hold up there, Yugi Moto-wannabe. Before you throw down cards and try to take part in the action, you gotta have knowledge of the rules. How, you ask? Never fear, young Padawan, for I shall teach you step-by-step instructions on how to play the NintenKingdom Trading Card Game! Inspection of the Cards "So when do we get to duel with our cards?" Slow down, son, you don't even know about the different variety of cards yet. Each of these card types makes the game more challenging and exciting, and always livens up a duel. Exactly one of these card types is the most important, making it the one thing you'll need before starting up a duel. Listen and learn as I present to you the six different card types. Character Cards Character cards are the meat and potatoes of the NKTCG; the most important cards you'll ever use. These are the main cards you use to fight with, as notified by their stats and attacks. There are a wide assortment of Nintendo characters harbored within these cards from such great series as Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, and so on. Also gracing the cards are the faithful members and staff members of the entire forum, more rare and powerful than regular character cards. 01 - The character's type. Sometimes, a character can be a dual-type card. 02 - The series in which the object within the card originally came from. In this case, we see Mario is from the Super Mario Bros. series. 03 - The rarity of the card. 1 coin shows it's Common. 2 coins shows it's Uncommon. 3 coins shows it's Rare. One Red Coin shows it's Limited Rare. 04 - The character's health. Reduce it to zero and the character is knocked out. 05 - The character's Defense. It helps in reducing damage from an attack. 06 - The character's Speed. This usually helps in determining which player goes first in a duel. 07 - The character's picture, to accurately display what the character looks like. 08 - The character's name. 09 - The character's attacks, which you use to lower your opponent's health. Some of these attacks have special effects. 10 - The card's type. 11 - The character's special ability, a hidden power inside a character that bestows it with a random effect. Not all characters have a special ability, though. ---- Item Cards Items are nice little trinkets to have in a duel. Using them helps restore your characters, or strengthen them, or whatever kind of effect the item does for your team. Be warned, though; you can use Items only once, so it's best to conserve them for later use. Another downside is that you'll have to give up a turn for one of your characters on the field for each Item you use. But if you like the extra benefit Items give you, go right ahead and stock up on Mushrooms. (You can only use 4 Item/Event cards per duel.) ---- Badge Cards Badges are unique in terms of use; unlike Items, which only have one use, you can equip a Badge to your character and the effect of the Badge will last for the rest of the duel. You'll be able to permanently have more HP or stats, or be bestowed with another attack. As much as you'd want to put as many badges as possible onto one character, though, you can only equip characters with one Badge at a time. Fortunately, though, equipping you characters with a Double or Triple Dip badge will double (or triple) the amount of badges you can equip to a character. All in all, Badges are among the most helpful cards in the NKTCG. ---- Equipment Cards Equipment cards are like Badges; slap them onto a character and watch the card do it's stuff. These come in handy when you want more power for a character when you already have a fair share of Badges on your character. However, you can only equip a character with one Equipment card at a time. And there's no fancy gimmick to help you get more Equipment cards onto your character, either. Still, though, Equipment cards hang out right around there with Badges as great cards. ---- Event Cards Like Items, Event cards are extra benefits to help you out in duels. Unlike Items, though, Event cards tend to be more character-specific. This works in your favor depending on if you have the right cards, though; you can strengthen your characters or weaken your opponent's characters, then blow them away before the effect ends. But like Items, they can only be used once in a duel, so save them until you really need them. So if your a big fan of Items, Event cards may be right up your alley. (You can only use 4 Item/Event cards per duel.) ---- Terrain Cards A wise tactic in real-life battle is to use the terrain to your favor, and develop a unique strategy involving the terrain to effectively win battles. The same goes for Terrain cards in the NKTCG; these cards strengthen your team depending on their general aspects. Terrains inspect characters by type, and even by series in some occasions, and grants them stat bonuses if they meet the requirements. This is a more cautious card to use, however, as your opponent can also use your Terrain card to strengthen his/her team. Nonetheless, a good Terrain will do you wonders for your team. ---- Now that we've examined the card types, it's time to look at the fundamentals of battle. Rules of Battle "Is this the part where we start battling with our cards?" Eh, kinda. You may have been taught how each type of card works, but you don't even know of how it all fits together in battle. And it's not like you can just throw down cards and hope to win in an instant, you gotta have a winning strategy to make the most out of your cards. But before I get ahead of myself, I'll go ahead and show you how battle works. Basic Team Setup Here's an example of how a team is set up for battle in the NKTCG: *Field (2 Characters and whatever Badge and Equipment is equipped to them) *Reserve (other Characters and whatever Badge and Equipment is equipped to them) *Items/Events *Terrain See how it all flows together? But you must make sure your team follows the rules laid down by the match creator. For example: *Only one Rare Character. *Only three characters may be equipped with badges/equipment. *No making a team to exploit the weaknesses of my team. Stuff like that. If you create a match, you have complete and total control of what the match rules are, so you can even make a fixed match to let you win. Although, it's better to make a match and see how things go from there. Anyways, lets talk about what all you can do on your turn: *The team with the highest Speed count goes first, meaning if the total amount of Speed that your Characters on the field have is more than your opponent's, you go first. If both of you have the same Speed, an Admin will decide who goes first. *If one of your Characters suffers from a status condition like Poison or Burn, it takes damage at the start of your turn. *If one of your Character cards has been Knocked Out by your opponent, you can put a Character in your Reserve onto the field. The Character now in play gets a turn. *You can attack your opponent's Characters with your own. Simple enough. *You can have your Character(s) defend, giving them a +1 boost to Defense on your opponent's turn. *You can use an Item or an Event card, although you'll have to give up a turn for one of your Character cards on the field. Then it goes over to your opponent for his/her turn. If you Knock Out all your opponent's Character cards, you win the duel. Types and Status Conditions Types As you may or may not be aware, types make up the most of Character cards. They determine what sort of class the character is, and what type a move of theirs is. Below is a chart displaying all the types and which are super effective/not very effective/immune to which type: The attack type is on the left, and the target's type is along the top. Shown here are also the symbols that classify the attack types of a Character card. This chart shows the different strengths, weaknesses, and immunities of all 17 types in the game. It's important to take this into consideration when making a team; meaning a simple Fighting-type could take down a Normal-type team in a matter of minutes. Status Conditions Sometimes, there may be a card or an effect that leaves your Character(s) with a Status Condition. Status Conditions usually tamper around with your cards, making them miss turns or lose HP. Below are the listed Status Conditions and their effects: *''Burn'' - When a Character is Burned, it loses HP depending on how much HP it has for however many turns the condition lasts. (5-15 HP = 1; 20-30 HP = 2; 35 and above = 3) It also causes the afflicted Character to have -1 attack power to each of their attacks. *''Confusion'' - When a Character is Confused, it's attacks will be redirected to itself every other turn starting with the first turn for however many turns the condition lasts. On the turn that it snaps out of confusion, the Character is free to make a move. *''Freeze'' - When a Character is Frozen, it cannot move for however many turns the condition lasts. On the turn that it thaws out, the Character is free to make a move. *''Paralysis'' - When a Character is Paralyzed, it cannot move for however many turns the condition lasts. On the turn that it is cured of paralysis, the Character is free to make a move. *''Poison'' - When a Character is Poisoned, it loses HP depending on how much HP it has for however many turns the condition lasts. (5-15 HP = 1; 20-30 HP = 2; 35 and above = 3) *''Sleep'' - When a Character is put to Sleep, it cannot move for however many turns the condition lasts. On the turn that it wakes up, the Character is free to make a move. Rules of the NKTCG Board You've figured out how each card works in battle, and you know the basics of battle. Now it's time for the final lesson of this guide, which just happens to be about the most important aspect of the NKTCG: The Trading Card Game Discussion board! "Well, wait a minute, what does that have to do with anything?" Everything! Without the Trading Card Game Discussion board, there would be no place to actually play the TCG or ask questions about it. With that said, here are some guidelines to the board: General Rules All general rules of NintenKingdom apply here, like they do on every board. Duels If you wish to start up a duel, you must label your topics with "(Duel)" at the beginning of the topic title. Otherwise, it is treated as a question topic. Questions Don't be afraid to ask any questions about the TCG; it helps to expand your knowledge about how specific cards work or which cards would work best against another card. Be sure to look through the board before asking your question, though; chances are someone already asked whatever question you had in mind. Honesty Be honest on what cards you have; you must buy cards from the shop in order to use them in the TCG. If you're caught using cards that you don't have in your inventory, you will get a Warn and you'll forfeit the match you're in. With that settled, you now know everything there is to know about the NKTCG. Don't get too excited, though; you've only managed to scratch the tip of the iceberg. The world of the NintenKingdom Trading Card Game is huge, and it'll only get bigger over time, so start putting together a winning strategy while you can. And don't forget to have fun while you're at it. Now get out there and get your game on! List of Cards Currently, the NK64 Wiki's list of all the cards in the NKTCG is under construction. For the full list, you may look at the Card Catalouge topic on NK64. List of Mario cards in NKTCG List of Star Fox cards in NKTCG List of Pokemon cards in NK64 List of Zelda cards in NKTCG List of Game Over cards in NKTCG See Also *Series in NKTCG *Rarity in NKTCG *Abilities in NKTCG External Links The NKTCG Rules on NK64 The Trading Card Game Kiosk, the board for NKTCG.*